1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover mounting assembly for use in an electrical junction box and, more particularly, to a cover mounting assembly wherein damage of the cover mounting portion can be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical junction boxes such as fuse boxes and relay boxes, etc. for use with electric wirings of automobiles consist of a junction box body and a cover. The junction box body accommodates a wiring board such as a bus-bar wiring board or a printed substrate ect. The junction box has a connection terminal leading from the wiring board, and a connector housing for protecting the terminal, which is molded integrally on the outside thereof.
The above-mentioned cover has a locking rod supported by a plurality of supporting pieces, which are suspended from one side wall thereof, so as to extend substantially in parallel with the side wall. Whilst, the above-mentioned junction box body has a flexible locking rod holder which is formed on its side wall opposite to the locking rod and which has an opening formed in the upper part thereof. When the locking rod is thrusted into the opening, the locking rod holder is bent outwardly to complete the insertion thereof. Therefore, by fitting the locking rod in the locking rod holder so that it may be turned, the above-mentioned cover is mounted on the junction box body in such a manner that it can be opened and shut freely.
The cover of the electrical junction box of such a construction is opened to such an extent that the supporting pieces are abutted against the upper surface of the locking rod holder to enable the mounting or the replacement of parts such as a fuse and a relay etc. within the junction box body to be carried out.
Further, in case it is desired to remove the cover from the body, the cover can be removed by moving it upwardly as it is so as to enlarge the opening in the locking rod holder by the locking rod itself.
However, when an external force is applied to the cover to open it further from the position where the supporting pieces are abutted against the upper surface of the locking rod holder, the holder is forcibly deformed by the locking rod. Therefore, the conventional cover of the junction box has a drawback in that the weakest portion of the locking rod holder cannot be recovered to its original state in some cases and is liable to be damaged.
The present invention has for its object to provide a cover mounting assembly for use in an electrical junction box wherein the cover is not damaged even if an excessive external force is applied to the cover to open it.